In It To Win It
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? DONT KNOW HOW TO RATE THIS STILL :
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SLAM!

Ugh! 3 am. Where is my bag?

Are my skates in the closet?

Are my pointe shoes in the back hall or in the hamper by my door?

God me and my crazy schedule. By the way, I am Bella. Bella Swan. I am an iceskater in compettion. I skate solo and I also do dance. They are the two most improtant things in my life other than school, but that is a neccisity. Skating is a need and want.

I look outside when I hear a horn beep. Alice.

Alice has been my best friend since I could breathe. She has black hair and green eyes. She is soo tiny but don't judge her size, she is a monster with in :)

"Move it or lose it Bells Ali doesnt wait forever!" Rose shouted from her room.

Rosalie is my older sister. She has long Blonde hair and brown eyes like mine, she looks more like my mom, though I don't know where the blonde hair came from, well my grandma did have blonde hair...guess its genatic. She used to be a competitive skater but now she student teachs and has her own class as well. So does Alice, I'm the only competitive skater left. But they still dance with me.

Rose, Alice and I do everything together.

We starve together, pig out together, talk about all the things we probably will never get to do. What best friends basically do.

I am so runing late so i just slipped on my leotard with no stockings and have my hair down to the middle of my waist, which I never do. I have my bag and sweats in hand.

As I am running down stairs ROse hands me a banana.

I look at her confused. "What? You are still eating before class!" Rose told me. I rolled my eyes and we ran for the door locking it behind us.

I ran to the front seat thinking ALice was in the front seat, but it turns out it wasn't Alice, it was a boy.

He looked just like Alice. Then I realized this is Alice's other brother Edward, the one that went away for a few years to some fancy school.

She has two brothers. The other Emmet. He was the reason to why Rose quit competitive skating. He was more important to her. I never understood why she did it. She told me "When you are in love you are in love"

I looked at Ali's other brother. He looks tall from the way he is sitting has bronze weird hair and strange green eyes.

I look in the back seat at Alice then I look towards Edward then back at her then raise my eyebrows.

She right away gets it and says, "Bella, Rose, this is my brother Edward. You know the one I told you guys about?"

I looked at Edward again and realized he was starring open mouthed at me. Okayyy. Weird guy. Got that covered. I lifted my hand up and pushed his jaw to close.

I still had my hand on his jaw when I said, "Nice ta meet cha." I smiled slightly. I moved my hand and I looked away and rolled my eyes. I heard Alice and Rose giggle in the back.

He mumbled back, "Likewise."

Boys.

As he drove us there I was getting ready. I first pulled my hair back and smoothed it out and into a ponytail. I then got on my sweat pants then I slipped on my socks and my sneackers. Yes I run before I skate. I need to kept my legs in shape is what Nicole tells me. She is my trainor and coach. She used to be Alice and Rosalie's trainor too.

As I was getting ready I noticed Edward watching me. Crrreeepyyy. I looked over at him, he looked quickly away. I looked back at Alice and raised my eyebrows, silently asking "what is with your brother" Alice replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I jumped out and ran, I was almost late. I yelled behind me, "Seeya guys soon! Meet me in the bar room at 4!" I heard loud okays as I ran into the skating rink. I turned left into the locker room then went threw the gate way leading into the track. It was the quickest way. Nicole was waiting by the doors in front probably wondering where I am.

I smile. I am gonna scare her. Again.

"Hey! Ms Nicole! What are you doing?" I shouted really loud.

I tried not to laugh when she jumped up and turned around.

She looked at me bewildered. "How do you do that? I came earlier this time just to see how you do it and yet you still bet me somehow."

I smiled and shrugged. Nicole was an older woman, she was at least in her early fourties. She has short black hair that makes her face look angular and adult like. She has big blue eyes, and is tan. Not fake tan, just naturally. In other words she is beautiful. She used to be a skater too, until her accident. She was the best i the world, literally. She won the olympics. One day she was just playing around with different tricks and got hurt.

Suprising enough, she trains me for free. She knows that my family isn't rich, so she said to me, "Bela, the way you can pay me back is being the best skater you can be, and never giving up." And that is what I have been doing since I turned ten years she has been training me. And I don't regret one day of it.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Well alright miss smarty pants, get stretched and ready for your run. I will get the music started." I smiled and nodded. But on the inside I groaned. Nicole once told me not to ever groan in front of her or else she would make me do double of what I usually do.

I started stretching for about three minutes then I heard the song come on. It is called "Remember the Name" It is the most inspirational song ever, and I run to it everyday.

When I heard this song I started to run. I had to run three miles. I can run a mile in five minutes. I have been running a mile since I was seven everyday. When I was seven it took me twelve minutes to run a mile. For three miles now I can run it in ten minutes.

As I am running I hear Nicole say, "Excuse me young man what are you doin gin here?" As I am finishing the third mile.

I look up and see Alice's brother Edward walking over to me, with my one skate in hand. Oh I must have left it in the car.

I ran over to him as he said, "Bella you left your skate in the car." As I got up to him, I noticed he was staring at me.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "Thanks" I smiled. "Well bye." I said in a hurried voice I smiled another quick smile and began to get ready for the ice. I knew my feet were going to hurt because I am breaking in new skates.

I didn't hear him leave, all I heard was one pair of feet walking behind me and I knew that they were Nicole's. We walked into the skaters room were the private rinks lead too. I was so ready for this.

But I nver noticed that Edward had followed us.

EPOV

I walked into the gym like track and watched as Bella ran around the track so fast that I barely saw her run. She looked so beautiful.

When she walked into the car this morning I thought I died and had gone to heaven. She is the most beautiful girl ever.

The only reason why I came in here though was to return Bella's skate that she left in the car.

I gave it to her. So why am I still here?

I don't really know the answer myself, but the next thing I know I am following Bella and her coach into the ice rink.

A/N: Good? no? review? yes?


	2. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

I went into the locker room after my 3 mile run in the track room and began to get on my outfit for my 4 hour skating practice! Weeh! This should end well (Sarcasm fully intended).

I looked down at my legs, and cursed out loud remembering that I had no  
stockings on. I am so stupid! I was going to have to skate without them!Again! And I didn't have a spare inside of my bag.

Great new skates and no stockings. Great way to start off my day.

And Nicole isn't one who is a big fan about sweatpants. I am going to freeze my butt off because of this. It is like below zero in the rinks to keep the ice nice and fresh. If you breath you can see you breath the whole entire time.

I remember the first time that I forgot to put on stockings because they were in the wash, and came to class in sweatpants.  
_  
~7 years ago~_

_I walked onto the ice in my leotard with my comfy pink sweatpants on. They were so warm against my legs. Unfortunately, I left my stockings in the wash and for got to get them out last night to dry._

_I was stretching on the ice with Alice and Rose when we heard Ms. Nicole walk in._

_We stood up right away._

_She looked at us and was about to say something to us, but stopped suddenly looking at me. Well not really me, but at my pink comfy sweatpants._

_She looked at them with disgust, "What on earth are loose on you.?" She asked._

_I looked at her confused, but spoke anyway, "They are my sweatpants. I forgot my stockings in the wash last night and didn't dry them, so it was either none or the sweatpants." I said shrugging like it was obvious answer._

_She wasn't happy with that answer though._

_She huffed and stood up straighter. Not a good sign..._

_"What are you wearing under those...sweat-pants?" She asked with irratation._

_I felt like shrinking to the ice, "A-a leo-leotard?" It came out more of a_  
_question than an answer. Hope she wouldn't get mad over that._

_She smiled wickedly then came face to face with me. She spoke in a hushed voice, "Take you sweatpants off." She said simply, and turned around._

_I stood there shocked, when she noticed I didn't move, she shouted, "Isabella! Take your sweatpants off!" Her face got sort of red._

_I immediately got them off._

_I was freezing._

_She smiled satisfied, looking at Rose and Alice, "Let this be a lesson for all of you. No stockings, no warmth." She turned then shouted, "NOW GO AROUND THE RINK 6 TIMES!"_

_~present time~_

That was THE worst practice ever. Let's just say, none of us forgot our  
stockings after that. My mom was not happy when she found out about that but I took full blame for it.

Great. Now I get a re-run from the past. Super.

I sighed pulling on the new skates that I had bought yesterday. This was my first new pair of skates since I was 9. I have always had small feet. They  
stopped growing when I was about 11. Thank God.

I pulled on my skirt and grabbed my wrist brace, since last time my wrist felt a little weak with my land. I may have twisted it a little but I put it back in place, before it could mold.

No big.

I walked out onto the ice with my bag on my shoulder.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the ice. It felt good. Like home.

"Come on Bella, we don't have all day." I heard Nicole sigh loudly. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I rushed over towars the bench and placed my bag down and went onto the ice.

Nicole turned around to look at me and laughed. Smirking. Evil...

She smiled at me, "Well I am glad you learned your lesson the first time

around."

"Glad you learned your lesson the first time. BLAH!" I said mocking her in a high pitched voice. Istarted my 17 laps around the rink.

Yeah. Things have changed from seven years ago.

I laughed and shouted to her, "Yeah know...I think I still have my pink  
sweatpants at home in the attic." I looked over at her smirking when I saw her frown and shiver. I laughed loudly.

"Ugh, those things were awful, I do not know how you were seen in public with those bright neon pink seats." She said back to me shaking her head back and forth in detest.

I laughed some more as I made them 8 lap around the rink. Only 9 more to go.

I finally finished my laps after about another 3 minutes, but that was me  
being lazy, really. Usually I can get to about 2 minutes if I go super fast.  
Now we were going to go on to the hard stuff. Of course my feet were going to be killing me after a while and I was going to get really cold.

But I never complain.

2HoursLater

"Bella! It is right, left, right, right, left, right, leap, flip, THEN, turn,  
and spin double tuck, then repeat and then to three piruoete leaps, and then  
triple lux. Spin out and stick." She said with her irrated voice. "AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE NEW SKATES! AGAIN!"

I groaned mentally and got up off the ice, again, from my pathetic fall.

These new skates were not making it easy to skate, but really that isn't much of an excuse. I was suppose to break these in over the weekend but since I was studying and finishing the work that I was suppose to do next week but asked my teachers for over the weekend I have to suffer the concequences.

I was going to have major blisters when I get home.

And to think I have pointe in 2 hours.

I got up again and started the routine over, focusing, imagining my happy place. The meadow. Green and fierce. So beautiful. And my mom there with me. Good times.

I stood in the middle of the rink taking a deep breath, imagining my every move and leap.

No music at all is heard throughout the rink. You could probably hear a pin drop from how quiet it was.

Nicole wasn't allowing me the music to skate with untill I perfected the  
routine to the T. It usually only took me about four or six times to perfect the rountine. This was my second try on the rountine that she just taught me. I was going to be here without music for awhile.

I looked up doing the arm movements, when my eyes meet with a pair of green ones.

And it is not Alice I am talking about.

It was Edwin or Edmund or something like that. Alice's brother.

What the hell is he doing here?


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I almost stopped my routine. Almost, as I looked into the forest green eyes that were staring wide at me in shock. Probably from being caught by me. Watching me.

Luckily, I continued skating without hesitation. Making it look like nothing. But I continued to look into his eyes the whole entire time I skated. I am not really sure why I did keep eye contact with him; I should have, instead of looking at him like an idiot the whole time. I should have given him a glare for starring at me and following me into the rink then looked away. But I couldn't look away. And neither could he. Considering that he was still looking at me.

There was something in his eyes that kept me there the entire time. His eyes looked different. Like they were sparkling, they actually looked...pretty. Some much emotion was in his eyes, I could read them out, but some I couldn't put a finger on at all.

But as I looked into his eyes. Something amazing happened.

I did my routine perfectly.

Not one flaw.

It was so silent in the rink a pin dropping could be heard from miles away.

I was breathing so heavy, because I was so freaked out by what just happened.  
I mean, I have never EVER gotten a routine perfect only the second time around. I don't think anyone has!

I looked up again into those green eyes, the ones that had brought me to a place, which I don't even know.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

I looked around the stands with my eyes and looked towards the exit seeing a dark figure walking out the door. I wasn't sure if that was him, but when he turned around and looked me in the eyes. I knew. I could see those piercing green eyes through the dark.

I held his eyes in my stare for about 2 minutes. I felt in my eyes the shock, I wanted him to see I wanted to talk to him, but the shock just stayed with me. But he walked out the door, shaking his head and looking down before I could send the message.

I looked over at Nicole. Seeing if she noticed my encounter with him.

Luckily for me she didn't realize a thing. She was plugging her iPod in to the radio system that they have at the rinks for the songs to be played. She was putting on my song. She was going to have me to do the song. Now! Oh My God!

"Um-uh Nicole?" I said in a bit of a stuttering voice.

She looked up at me, "Yes Bella?"

I sighed and said, "Would you mind if I took a break for one moment?" What am I doing? What am I SAYING! I am stalling rink time here!

But for some reason I couldn't say out loud never mind or forget it let's start. I just waited for her reply.

She looked at me skeptically but nodded her head, and continued to set up the song.

I went over to the side of the ice by my bench and throw off my skates and ran after him. Something that I have never done before. I have never run after somebody before. Not my mom or dad, or friends. But for him, I just had to. I need to know why he was here.

I don't know why, though. I have never cared before.

EPOV

I am such an idiot.

Why the hell did I follow her out to the rink? She probably thinks I am a psycho stalker! God, I am such an imbecile!

But when she locked eyes with me on the ice, with those deep brown eyes of hers, I just couldn't look away. She was amazing. She was a flawless skater and it showed with every move she made on the ice.

Everything about her was just so...graceful.

When she ran away from Rosalie, Alice and me to run to the rink from being late, I felt the need to follow her. And when Alice said that Bella had forgotten her one skate, I automatically offered to give it to her. Just so I can see her again.

Watching her skate was like nothing else. I felt like a new person somehow. She just changed my point of view of the world. Hell, not long ago I hated ice-skating. I would refuse to ever hear Alice talk about it. I thought it was so stupid for girls to wear silly outfits and dance around on ice. Even guys I  
thought it was stupid to be figure skaters. I used to think the ice was just for the guys in hockey.

But if I knew that Alice was going to talk about her friend here, I would have listened for hours.

Now here I am sitting in the cafe of the rink gripping my hair, and thinking how stupid I was to just watch her for hours. God, if I didn't have to wait for Alice in another 3 hours I would have left by now.

Drinking my soda, I noticed someone running down the hall. I looked towards where the person was coming and froze.

Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV

I watched, frozen in my seat, as Bella approached me out of breath a little.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. For all I know the building could have gone up into flames and I wouldn't have noticed because I have been captivated by those beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes.

When she finally got to my table, we just stared at each other for a minute. I was shocked.

I didn't even realize that I had stood up as she approached. The only way I realized this was because I was now looking down at her.

She spoke first, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I winced and decided to play dumb, "I am waiting for Alice."

She rolled her eyes in irratation and put both of her hands on her tiny hips, making her curves more noticable and more distracting..., "Hey eyes up here." She said lift my chin up and making eye contact with me. Her lips just inches from mine. "I am not stupid, I know you are waiting for Alice, what I meant was why were you watching me skate?" She said this as she pushed my shoulder moving my face away from hers as I tried to lean in closer to her to kiss or smell her. I am not sure which of the two but I was hoping for the first.

I stumbled back a bit from her pushing me, though it was light I was still startled by it.

She had her arms across her chest and had any annoyed look on her face, and she held her self like she was better than anyone in the room.

I felt my temper get the best of me as she was so rudely demanding me to answer her.

"I can go were I want, and it is none of your business why I was in the rink." I practically sneered at her.

She looked taken a back by my response. Probably didn't think I had the guts to talk to her that way. Well HA! Little miss I'm-all-that. I just told you off.

She quickly got the anger back in her eyes and she snapped back at me, "It is my business when SOMEONE is watching my BRAND NEW routine when I am competing in nationals in a few months!" She snarled at me. Well I didn't know about the nationals thing..."And for the record! That rink that you think you can 'go were you want' in? Yeah, that is a PRIVATE rink genius! I am sorry if you have a problem with reading signs on doors. Maybe you should go back to the private school were you came from and try to learn it again!"

She said this to me and then started walking back to the rink.

I was not going to let her have the last word at that.

"Hey! Who do you think you are talking to a person like that? Huh? What do you think that you are, better then everybody? Is that it?" She interrupted me

"Yes that is exactly what I think!" I heard the sarcasm leaking through her honey voice, "I think I am better then everyone else because I am a skater and all that! Cause I want to go to a private school, like a rich spoiled brat, were I have to entertain myself by annoying people who work hard for what they want so they don't get anything in life."

She was fuming now and was right in front of me.

I shouted back at her, "Just because I have been to private school, doesn't mean I am a rich spoiled kid. That is basically saying Alice is spoiled and rich!" I knew I got her there.

She just rolled her eyes, "No stupid that just makes her rich. It isn't any secret that The Cullen Family is wealthy here in the small town of Forks were gossip is everywhere!" She shouted back at me.

I rolled my eyes at her with the gossip comment, "Oh really all of Forks knows? Does the rest of the world?" I said snickering, "What is your problem anyway? I was in the skating rink so what? It isn't like it was a big deal. You were doing fine."

She became infuriated then. "It is important to me! I have worked hard for this my entire life and I don't really care for the opinion of a rich- snotty-spoiled-private school-annoying teenage boy! I will NOT have you and your stupid ego bothering nor watching me! Especially when I am skating!"

For some reason she had issues with rich people. She was starting to ** me off with what she was basically saying. So me being me I let my temper get the best of me with what I said next.

"Well, I am so sorry your highness, I didn't realize skating was everything in the world and I apologize for being wealthy!" I said sarcastically back at her. "What is your problem anyway about money, huh?" I sneered at her two inches away from her face, looking right into her eyes. "What? You're too poor and have no money that you got to work for a living? What you have three or four jobs so you can live you 'dream' of skating? Daddy won't help you with another little stupid thing you want?"

I was laughing out loud, because of course she would have to be wealthy to be a professional figure skater. Hell everybody knew that I mean I may not know about figure skaters, but with Alice, I knew that there bills were not cheap. But then I got a look at her face, after I stopped laughing as hard.

Her eyes held sadness and hurt, from what I had just said to her. In a small voice she said, "Yes, I do have to do that. You know, work for a living." She looked down, her confident look gone, no anger or temper in sight. She whispered so low that I could barely hear what she said, "I have to go." She left the room walking once more into the rink.

I was speechless.

If I was an idiot before, then I am a jacka** now.

I looked at the door after a few minutes past of my stupidity. Looking up at the door, on it was a sign and in big bold letters, in red, it said PRIVATE ROOM: SKATERS AND INSTRUCTORS ONLY!

Offically no bad words can describe what I am right now. But I knew they were along the lines of a**hole and d**kwad.

If Alice was here right now she would call me Dickward. I guess it fits. Guess I should change it on my birthcertificate now. First things first, I have to apologize to Bella.

Wow you thought that all on your own genius?

I sighed loudly, realizing how stupid that last thought was. I mean OF COURSE I have to apologize to her, I was horrible to her. The only problem was how?

**A/N: Hey guys :) Hope you guys like this chapter :) I would LOVE it if you guys reviewed it and told me what you thought. What I should maybe added, what I should probably hold back on.  
I am going to be updating other stories too obviously but I just got so inspired by this one. :) **

**BellaLaila87**


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

I felt my eyes burning with tears at his words. How true his words were. It hurt, a lot. I but I can't think about that. I have nationals to prepare for. I shouldn't have gone after him, I should be skating. Sighed and ran back to the ice.

I looked at Nicole and saw she was looking at me with concern. I tried to smile, "Hey sorry, needed to pee." I said rolling my eyes.

She didn't seem to buy it, but she went along with what I said. "Alright, well now that you have peed, get back here on the ice and get ready to skate the song of your new routine.

I smiled at this. I was finally going to hear the song that I was going to skate to.

"Now you are going to listen to it first, and see how the beat of it goes in your head, compare it with the moves and add the dramatic effects with it to the song.

APOV

I was looking out the side door as it swung open, with a guy looking really angry. I didn't know what to do, so I skated up by him to speak with him. I can't have him distract my skaters. I mean, they aren't in here yet, but still

"Excuse me sir! Can I help you?" I a sked as he came closer to the ice, and as he got closer, I gasped at how beautiful he was.

He had blonde honey hair like Rosalie's hair, and bright blue eyes, that you could get lost in. He was really tall to from what I could see.

He finally spoke, "Yes, I have been trying to get my daughter into your class, but the administrator won't allow it." He looked pissed, just then, Daisy, the head administrator came into the room, slightly out of breathe. She never liked me, and rarely tried to give me what I needed to start off my career as a trainer because she wanted her daughter to do better. Her daughter is Lauren Mallo0ry and she wants to be a trainer, but she is a horrible skater hence why she no long is a professional skater.

I rolled my eyes, and said to Daisy, "And why is it that his daughter cannot be in my class Daisy?" I said raising my eyebrow, cocking my head to the side, "I have only 6 students, and I know for a fact that Lauren already has 10 students. Too many to have in a class if you ask me." I said smiling sweetly.

The guy spoke up again "I mentioned this to her too! I was watching both of your practices and by far, you are the better coach," He said looking at me then at Daisy, "I will pay as much as I have to in order to have my daughter to have the better coach, so if you don't mind, I want my daughter in THIS class."

I smiled widely, and looked at Daisy with a smirk on my face.

Daisy looked distraught, then finally sighed and said "Fine, she starts today." And then she huffed out of the room.

I laughed and shook my head. I looked to the man before me who was shaking his head too in irritation. I spoke up to him, "From now on when you want to sign your daughter up here, go to the teachers first, never EVER go to the administrator, she will try to put you in her daughter's class." I said smiling.

He looked at me, and then smiled widely, "I will remember that." He looked at me sort of shocked about then shook his head and spoke again, "Thanks again for that, I am going to go get my daughter from the lobby."

He started to walk off and I was baffled, but I stopped him, "Wait, you actually have your daughter here and ready?" I asked in a shocked voice.

He smiled shyly embarrassed, "I wasn't going to take no for an answer, I was going to have my daughter sneak in to your class, but she said that she didn't want to sneak around, so I just walked in on your lesson." I smiled sheepishly.

I laughed so loud at that, and just shook my head as he left.

Rose came in then, and looked at me confused to why I was laughing. "What's wrong?"

I laughed and wiped the tears from my face. "This guy just came in and demanded to have his daughter in because, Daisy was trying to put him in Laurens class." I giggled again remembering her face, "He said that we are the better class and he wanted his daughter to have to best." I smiled now blushing.

Rose smiled wide, "Well at least he knows who the best is." She smiled and winked at me, as the door opened again.

It was the guy with his daughter.

I turned around and saw the most adorable little girl with red hair and big blue eyes. Rose and I both went awe and the same time. She had to be at least 7 or 8.

I smiled and skated over to her, "And who might this adorable girl be?" I asked smiling at her.

She smiled back, and spoke, "My name is Veronica Whitlock," then she wrinkled her nose in the cutest way, "But I like Ronnie better." She said smiling satisfied with her little speech.

Rose and I shared a look that said _too cute!_ I looked at her and held my hand out to her, "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ronnie. I am your coach, Alice" I looked back and Rose and pointed to her, "And this is going to be your trainer, Rose."

Ronnie to my hand and smiled so wide, "Cool, this is my dad, his name is Jasper" she giggled.

I smiled and laughed too. I looked up and her father and said, "Well it is nice to meet you Jasper." I said laughing.

He smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you too Alice, and you to Rose." Jasper said looking at Rose.

Rose smiled back, and said; "We are going to have a great year." she skated off with the cryptic remark. I just shook my head and smiled.

I looked and Ronnie again and said, "Well, you look all ready to go, so go get on your skates and we will wait for the other skaters to come, alright?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

She ran over to the bench and started to put on her skates. I sighed, she reminded me of Bella so much.

Jasper spoke again, "She has been dying to start skating when she watched this girl skate on television a couple of months ago. I don't remember her name though." HE said looking confused trying to remember, "It was something like Ella or something."

"It is Bella dad." Ronnie said in an exasperated voice from the side of the ice stretching.

Just like the way Bella did before a competition.

"Yeah, that's it! Bella Swan." Jasper said, "She has been wanting to skate like her forever. And when she found out that she skated and trains here in Forks Washington she wanted to come train here. Now we lived in Seattle, and luckily enough my boss was going to transfer me here, so I said why not." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I was so shocked by what he just said. I mean, that Bella inspired this little girl to come all the here in Forks to train and be like her.

I smiled, and said "No kidding!" I turned to Ronnie and said, "What if I told you that Bella was here right now, in this rink?" I said smiling and felt Jasper stiffen.

Ronnie screamed and said "REALLY? Can I meet her?" She asked all excited.

I smiled and nodded my head, "She is in training right now though, but she will be here in, "I looked at my watch, "about 10 minutes." I said smiling. I looked over at Jasper who was still shocked from what i had just said, I smiled "She usually comes by and helps me and Rose out with training," then I looked at him seriously, "But don't tell Daisy, she doesn't know that Bella comes around sometimes."

He finally spoke, "You aren't messing with us are you?"

He looked cautious and slightly pissed. I looked at him confused, "Why would I lie about something like that?" I was now pissed.

He shook his head, "You would be surprised."

I shook my head, "I'm not lying about it." I straightened up my posture meeting his gaze, "I used to train with Bella when I was little. I am best friends with her." I said crossing my arms over my chest just the slightest bit annoyed.

Just as he was about to say something, the doors slammed against the side, and no other than Bella walks in.  
I smile, and cock my head and Jasper then turn to Bella. "He Bells, what's up?" I ask her.

She was smiling so wide. "I just got my song and routine for nationals!" She said doing a happy dance.  
I shrieked and jumped over the wall to her in my skates and hugged her. "OMG! Finally!"

She laughed then stopped when she saw Ronnie and Jasper gapping at her.

She whispered to me, "Who are the gaping gold fish? It's like your brother this morning all over again."

I giggled and said, "Bella, this is Jasper and his daughter Ronnie, who happens to be your biggest fan." I smiled and watched the smile crawl up Bella's face, I want to Ronnie and took her hand over to Bella, "Ronnie this is Bella Swan."

I smiled and watched as Ronnie's smile grew so big. "It is an honor to meet you Bella! I have been watching you skate on TV and you are amazing!" Ronnie told Bella then she went and grabbed her dad's hand to pull him over here, "And my daddy here let me come here, because I heard that you skated here, and I only wanted the best coaches to teacher me, so that I can be as good as you some day." She said smiling and jumping- well more like shaking- with excitement.

Bella was beaming now, and went down eye level with Ronnie, balancing on her skates, "Well it is a pleasure to meet ou Ronnie, "She said then looked up at me, and "You can't get any better than Alice as a coach. She is the best." I smiled at Bella. I knew she really meant it too.

Ronnie smiled so wide, and nodded her head, "I know that, daddy was watching her the other day skating and teaching" She giggled then and said "He also said that she was very pretty." I giggled and looked up at her dad as he blushed.

I smiled at him and said "Oh really."

He blushed some more and looked at his daughter, "Thanks so much Ronnie." He said sarcastically.

Ronnie smiled up at him and said "No problem daddy."

Bella and I laughed.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Hey people! I just updated and I know that i haven't updtaed anythign in a while but I am going to start to :D and by the to twilightreader916 (my beta reader, if you are readign this) the PM isn't working on my computer :?/ and idk why! please email me or contact me somhow.**

**And thank you to all you readers for reaing my stories, btu remember then more reviews the more I seem to get inspired... :D**

**BellaLaila87**


	7. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
